


Hirokazu

by MomoMoon115



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt!Kenta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenta confesses his love to Kazu. What he didn't expect was Kazu's treatment of him afterward. Kenta just hopes that their friendship isn't gone for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hirokazu

Kenta walked out of class quietly. Kazu had been acting out of sorts lately, and he didn’t know what to do. He met Kazu, Henry, and Takato at their lunch table, but stayed quiet as the 3 talked. he occasionally would reply or provide comment, but for most of lunch he was focused on his bento. By the end of the school day, Takato had invited them all back to his house, but Kenta declined saying he had to run errands. Takato and Henry looked surprised, but Lazu didn’t say a word. Kenta waved goodbye and jogged away in the opposite direction. 

Takato and henry mentioned to Kazu how weird Kenta was asking, but Kazu didn’t answer in favor of watching Kenta’s back disappear in the distance. He was the reason for Kenta acting strangely, but he just wasn’t ready yet. 

Kent felt like crying when he reached his house. He grabbed at the modify-card picture framed around his neck. A picture of Marineangemon’s digimon card lay in his hands. Jeri had made each of them one to remember their digimon. She had already known the grief of having to let go her digimon and wanted to make it easier for everyone to bear. Everything was easier a few years ago when all they had to worry about was digimon. Now in high school, everything had become more difficult. Kenta had fallen in love with Kazu. He didn’t even know when, but he’d realized it sometime over the summer. He’d debated on whether to tell Kazu, and decided he would. At the time, it felt like Kazu had some sort of feelings for Kenta as well, so Kenta pushed for it. 

Kazu asking him to leave was not what he expected. Kazu ignoring him. Kazu not wanting to talk to him. None of this is what he expected. Kazu was supposed to be his best friend. Kenta gripped the framed card tightly. Marineangemon would have been able to help him. he always made things better. Happier. 

“Kenta! Someone’s here to see you.” his mother called. 

Kenta jumped and wiped his eye with his arm as the card fell back to his chest. he stood up and opened his room door to find Rika coming up the stairs. 

“What are-” 

“Henry called me.” Rika said simply as she walked into Kenta’s room. 

“Hey! You can’t just-” Kenta cut himself off when Rika gave him a look. 

He pulled the door closed behind him as Rika sat in his desk chair backwards, arms falling onto the back of the chair. 

“What’s wrong between you and Kazu?” 

Kenta sighed as he sat on the bed. “Nothing.” 

“Kenta, you haven’t been yourself in weeks. What’s wrong.” Rika asked seriously.

“I told Kazu about my feelings.” Kenta said dejectedly. 

Rika blinked. “You did? What happened?” 

“You knew?”

“Off course I did! We all do! You and Kazu have been crazy for each other since we went to the Digital World!” 

“Really?” Kenta asked in disbelief. 

“Did you not notice?” Rika said exasperatedly. 

“I- I only realized it over the summer!” 

Kenta’s head was spinning. Had he had feelings for Kazu this long? Is that why it hurt so much when Kazu started ignoring him? 

“Did he not return your feelings?” Rika asked hesitantly. 

“Worse. I don’t know how he feels. He kicked me out of his house after I confessed to him.” Kenta said, eyes filling up with tears again. “He’s been ignoring me for the past few weeks. 

“Kenta.” Rika whispered.

Kenta wiped at his face. “It’s fine! Really. I just wish this didn’t have to ruin our friendship, you know? We’ve been friends for ever and it hurts a bit that something so strong just broke into nothing within minutes.” 

Rika stood up and pulled Kenta into her chest. “It’ll be fine. Just you wait.” she said. 

“I wish I could stay longer, but I have an unfortunate event to attend thanks to my mother, but don’t work yourself up over this okay?” 

Kenta nodded and bid her goodbye as she left. 

Kenta did his homework and spent the rest of the night staring at his bedroom wall. He hadn’t felt very hungry and skipped dinner. But, now, Kenta was staring at the numerous pictures on that wall. Most of them were of him and Kazu. A lot were of him, Kazu, and Takato. Henry, Rika, Jeri, and Ryo had a few pictures here and there along with Suzie and Ai. He sat up and took his rose and white d-power out of the drawer. Jeri’s still had a static screen, but everyone else's just showed the data of their digimon before they were forced back to the Digital World. He fell asleep with the digivice to his chest and the memories of his time in the digital world with Kazu and the rest of the gang. 

Kenta woke up late the next morning. He sat up to find his parents had already left to get groceries. He got up, dressed, and settled in the living room to watch some Saturday TV. An hour later, Kenta found Rika, Takato, Henry, Jeri, and Kazu at his doorstep wanting to hangout. Kenta looked over at Rika who shrugged. He pulled on his sneakers and they set off to the park. The day was fine. Kenta didn’t feel all that bad about Kazu ignoring him when he was able to talk to the rest of them without the need to include Kazu. Kazu had been quiet the whole day. Even if Kenta was actively trying to avoid Kazu, he noticed his out of character quietness. 

When they were ready to leave. Takato said he’d take Jeri home, so Kenta was left with Kazu, Henry, and Rika. They walked to Kenta’s house first, and Kenta bid them goodbye as they set off to Rika’s. About a block down the street, Kazu stopped and bid Henry and Rika goodbye before he jogged back to Kenta’s house. Kenta had just read his parents note saying they were visiting a coworker when Kenta heard frantic knocking on his door. Kenta was confused but answered anyway. He was surprised to find a panting Kazu on his doorstep asking to be let in. 

“I need to talk to you.” Kazu panted. 

Kenta nodded dumbly, but let Kazu in. Kazu pulled off his shoes and led the way to Kenta’s room. Kenta sat cross legged on his bed while Kazu sat on the bed, feet settled on the floor. Kenta had a pillow in his lap as he waited for Kazu to talk. 

“I’m sorry.” Kazu forced out. 

“Sorry? About what?”

“I’m sorry for being a total jerk this past few weeks. I hurt you. You have to believe me when I say I didn’t mean to.” Kazu pleaded as he turned to look at Kenta, on leg bent on the bed and the other on the floor. 

“It’s okay. I know I put pressure on you. I didn’t mean it. I never should have said anything.” Kenta shrugged as he played with the threads on his pillow. 

“Don’t be. Because,” Kazu paused. “Because I like you too. A lot.” 

Kenta’s head snapped up to look at Kazu. “You- you do?” Kenta’s voice sounded broken. 

“Ah huh.” 

“But then why would you act like that toward me, Kazu.” 

“I don’t know. I was afraid. Confused? I’d never thought of you in that way before. I hadn’t realized that somewhere along the way that you’d become important to me. In a more than friends way.” Kazu said sadly.

Kenta nodded and placed a hand on Kazu’s leg. “Thank you, Kazu.” 

Kazu stared at Kenta. He moved a little closer and stroked at Kenta’s cheek. He cupped it and leaned in for a kiss. Kenta met him in the middle and closed his eyes as their lips met. The kiss was soft, Kenta could feel Kazu’s chapped lips. It was short and sweet not to rough and not too light. When they pulled away, Kazu pressed his forehead against Kenta’s. 

“Hirokazu?” Kenta asked softly. 

Kazu smiled and pulled Kenta into a more passionate, deeper kiss. Kenta pressed himself lightly against Kazu as his arms found a resting place around Kazu’s neck. Kazu’s hand fell from Kenta’s face to rest on his lower back. When they pulled away, Kenta slowly opened his eyes to look at Kazu. He saw Kazu’s smile even through his smudged lenses. Kazu carefully removed Kenta’s glasses and pushed him down onto the bed. He kissed his cheek and placed a short kiss on Kazu’s lips again before he rolled off to the side to land on his stomach. 

Kazu’s arm right arm rested across Kenta’s stomach, his head turned to face Kenta. 

“Nap time.” he yawned as Kenta laughed and turned on his side so he can lay his own arm over Kazu.


End file.
